


Nick saw it coming with his one good eye

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don Jon AU, Don Jon crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill
Summary: Fury is the captain of this ship





	

Maria Hill has fought and worked her way to where she is at SHIELD and current _can’t complain_ disposition in life. She has been through revolting, sometimes downright inhumane situations and had to make tough calls. She’d share these stories because she victoriously lived to tell the tale. One thing she will refuse to recount even under the worst form of torture imaginable to her - i.e. Coulson’s team teaching Thor or Cap song lyrics - is how she got together with Natasha. Here’s how it went down:

It started with what was an odd assignment right off the bat. She is a soldier through and through, so when she gets opportunities to be in the field, she dives right in. Even if it’s for a seemingly trivial protection detail since situations can escalate (she **almost** prays for this), one never knows.

The case was straightforward. It’s unexpected that Fury sent her to watch a woman named Barbara Sugarman. She snorts to herself as she flips through the file because _**man, is that a sweet stripper n—**_ HOLY HELL, she was not prepared for a bombshell to be associated with that name. She groans because this one will be a handful. Guaranteed, if she was anything like her lookalike.

Hill is guarding a blonde Black Widow: New Jersey edition.

Clad in a tight outfit, she’s dressed to kill (hopefully not literally). Pink glossy lips around a piece of gum, giving a false air of boredom. Eyes alert, though probably not as much as others’ are directed at her.

The resemblance is too uncanny. No wonder the AD herself, alongside Romanoff, was requested primarily for this. Red Room desperately wanted their strongest asset back, except that they are terribly mistaken with the innocent lady in red at the club.

The two agents continue to dance to the electronic beat blaring through the speakers, edging closer, but not engaging with the blonde whose eyes were still sweeping the room as if sensing the threat.

“Such a shame that you’re into blondes, Commander” Romanoff murmurs mock-seriously, hips swaying right behind and in time with hers. Way too close, yet neither moves to remedy this. All in a day’s work or something.

“You know that I’m adaptable. I was imagining what it would be like when you dye yours for an op. I’ll take brunette, ginger, or pink if that’s your cup of tea, as long as it’s you”

“She’s stunning—“

“Nat, be real. She’s got nothing on you”

“No, I mean, she’s just used a stun gun on that guy. C’mon, we’re lousy security.”

They squeeze through the crowd and realize that they’re done for the night.

 _Good. I’ve got other things to take care of,_ Natasha muses.

“Oof, she used her stiletto. Real creative. Why were we sent here again? She can handle herself. Think we can we recruit her?” Maria’s voice drifts as they head out and debate on whose apartment is closer.

Somewhere, the Director scoffs, but is pleased because at least one part of the night went according to his plan. He’ll let their distraction slip this once. He should get paid to be a part-time matchmaker if he’s turning out to be goddamn good at it.


End file.
